


Do You Like Me? Check Yes or No

by oneDAESOOn



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Smut, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneDAESOOn/pseuds/oneDAESOOn
Summary: Jongin leaves a note in Kyungsoo's locker, and gets a response he doesn't quite expect





	Do You Like Me? Check Yes or No

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to our first smut fic, featuring high school students Kaisoo (cause who doesn't want more of that?)

“Do you like me?”

ㅁ yes

ㅁ no

 

***

 

Ecstasy. That’s what Kim Jongin felt in the cold, poorly-lit alleyway as he clutched a fistful of soft dark hair. In front of him, knelt Do Kyungsoo, the president of the school’s Choir Club. 

Throwing his head back against the brick wall, Jongin closes his eyes while using his other hand as a gag, biting down on his knuckles to try and keep his moans at bay. It was  _ hard _ , almost impossible, but with the way Kyungsoo threatened him earlier, he was scared that the small boy sucking him off on the dirty alleyway floor might actually go through with his plan to expose him if he didn’t keep quiet.

Jongin was in one hell of a dilemma. If the secret he has been harbouring for years was exposed, that he, the most popular soccer player at their school, was gay, his reputation would go down the drain and he would be kicked off the team for sure. Especially, if the person to drop the bomb was the school’s most respected student by both teachers  _ and _ students. Kyungsoo was really the ‘golden child’, the perfect balance of a teacher's pet and student role model and despite his small stature and introverted personality, Kyungsoo was known for being well-valued by all, for his honesty and integrity. If it was someone like Sehun, the school’s resident gossiper, who dropped the news, it would have incited some whispers and raised eyebrows for a couple days, but after a while, the rumours would die down and soon be forgotten completely. But, if it was Kyungsoo to expose Jongin’s secret, it would really be an all-kill for the younger boy. 

However, against Jongin’s free-will, the small choir boy had managed to catch his attention. Jongin noticed the boy more often around the school’s corridors and could hardly stop himself from staring after him like a lovesick puppy every time he saw him. After months of pining, Jongin couldn’t stop his curiosity (and heart) anymore. He just had to know, so he left Kyungsoo a note in his locker this morning before school started.

After the first class of the day had ended, Kyungsoo stood in front of the taller boy, stopping him dead in his tracks, before spitting out a curse ‘ _ follow-me _ ’, and storming off in the opposite direction. Confused, Jongin followed the boy out of the building, leaving a decent distance between them as he watches Kyungsoo turn a corner into the space between the male toilet block and the back of the school’s library. Losing sight of the older boy, Jongin quickened his pace, turning the corner before he is harshly grabbed by the collar of his shirt and slammed against the red brick wall of the toilet block. Jongin’s breath is knocked right out of him as Kyungsoo leaned in close to his face and growled “Make a sound…and you’re  _ done _ .” 

Had Jongin known that the confession note he slipped in Kyungsoo’s locker, with the simple yes/no question, would create such a reaction from the older boy, he would have done it a  _ hell _ of a lot sooner.

Now, he stands there, in the middle of a school day, with Kyungsoo between his legs trying not the collapse from the sheer ecstasy that courses through his veins. Thighs trembling, he glances down at the sight before him and releases a low moan. With hair askew from Jongin’s rough handling, eyes fluttering and spit dribbling down his chin, Kyungsoo looks up through his long eyelashes. A loud pop echoes through the alley, as Kyungsoo pulls his swollen lips off of Jongin, wiping the excess spit that coats his chin with his shirt sleeve, as he continues to pump Jongin’s cock with his other hand.

“Is it really that hard for you the listen to me?” Kyungsoo questions, standing from his kneeling position, knees cracking slightly under the pressure. Incoherently, Jongin pulls his hand out of his mouth attempting to respond, but with Kyungsoo’s unrelenting grip and movement around his shaft, he can only offer a shake of his head and a few deep, shuddering breaths in response.

“If that’s the case…” Kyungsoo leans forward and whispers in his ear. “I guess I’ll just have to swallow those sounds.” 

Roughly pulling Jongin’s head forward by his neck, Kyungsoo smashes their lips together in a heated kiss.

Quickening his pace on Jongin’s length, Kyungsoo suddenly relents, earning a whine in protest from the younger boy which quickly turns into a gasp as Kyungsoo moves to aggressively yank down the rest of Jongin’s pants which previously hugged at his thighs.

“There. Now I can take all of you.”

Jongin finds himself being manhandled to face the wall. Having no time to be surprised at Kyungsoo’s apparent strength, he grimaces as the rough texture of the brick rubs against his face. Trying to obtain any sort of grip against the bricks, Jongin’s nails scratch along the wall as he hears the tinkling of a belt and zipper being undone. Shocked at the quick change of pace, Jongin attempts to turn back towards Kyungsoo. 

“Turn around and you’re  _ done _ .” Kyungsoo spits out through gritted teeth. That seemed to be his favorite line lately. Earlier that week, in the school’s hallways, Jongin had overheard that line being directed towards Kyungsoo’s  _ ‘friend’ _ and fellow choir mate, Baekhyun, who seemed a bit taken back by Kyungsoo’s venomous “Touch my locker one more time and you’re  _ done _ .”

Those words had Jongin’s cock twitching for the rest of that school day as he repeated them in his head, imagining the older boy saying those words directly to him. Not having to imagine anymore, those same threats are now whispered harshly in his own ear and leave Jongin mewling for more. 

The feeling of Kyungsoo’s warm hands around the back of his neck alleviate the slight discomfort of the cold wall on his cheek, and Jongin can’t stop himself from rocking his hips back in search for some friction, which he gladly receives as he feels the head of Kyungsoo’s cock against the cleft of his ass. 

“We’re not finished here yet,” Kyungsoo growls hungrily. Jongin can tell the older boy had been holding back by the way the grip tightens around his neck. “I might as well have a little fun too, right  _ Jonginnie? _ ” At the sound of this new pet name, Jongin’s cock twitches in anticipation. Not trusting his words, he nods his head and risks a quick glance over shoulder, just in time to see Kyungsoo’s tongue pop out to wet his swollen lips. 

Leaning forward, Kyungsoo presses a kiss against Jongin’s shoulder blades. Although Jongin was still wearing his shirt, he can still feel the warmth of Kyungsoo’s plush lips against his skin. Whimpering softly, he wishes the kisses were on his skin directly, and it seems as though the older boy has the same idea as he reaches up to pull a fistful of Jongin’s hair down to suck on the column of his neck. So much for not leaving obvious marks right? Feeling Kyungsoo sucking on his neck, Jongin reaches his right hand behind him in order to grasp Kyungsoo’s throbbing and leaking cock as he starts to jerk them both off.

“C-condoms” he manages to gasp as Kyungsoo makes his way down his already bruised neck. 

“We don’t need them” Kyungsoo mumbles as he pulls away to inspect the work he had done while moaning as Jongin’s hand continues to pump his hard on.

“I’ll j-just use your thighs today.” He stutters. “We are at school, remember?”

Slightly disappointed that they weren’t going to have alley sex, Jongin trembles in anticipation, noting that Kyungsoo had said  _ “today”  _ which means there was definitely going to be a next time, and Jongin prayed internally that it would be sooner rather than later.

Pouting and sticking his ass out to feel Kyungsoo’s head against his skin, Jongin is pushed against the wall once more, this time, he noticed, with a slightly gentler hand. “I’ve given you too much leeway.” Kyungsoo says as he presses himself against Jongin’s back. 

Rubbing his cock in between the cleft of Jongin’s cheeks, Kyungsoo lets out a low sigh at the heat that Jongin emits from his body. Imagining what it’d feel like inside of the lean boy leaves him shivering as he reaches around to take hold of Jongin’s throbbing cock.

There it was again. The Ecstasy that Jongin had felt earlier while Kyungsoo was going down on him had made a grand reappearance. Leaning his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder he moans at the feeling of Kyungsoo’s hands pumping his cock. 

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo had begun thrusting his erection in between Jongin’s ass cheeks and along his thighs. It wasn’t the same as being fully sheathed inside the other boy, but it’ll have to do for now. Although Kyungsoo wanted this more than anything else, he was still respected at school and had an image of ‘innocence’ to uphold, so he wasn’t going to risk being exposed,  _ or _ exposing Jongin, as the aura of being thoroughly and freshly fucked, is not something that’s easy to hide. 

With the feeling of his dick running up against Jongin’s firm ass, he could feel the beginnings of Jongin’s orgasm beginning to form by the quiver of his thighs. Not wanting Jongin to finish alone, his grip tightens at the base of Jongin’s throbbing cock. Whines escape the boy beneath him as the friction suddenly ceased. “Not without me” Kyungsoo gasps as he picks up the speed of his thrusts.

Gathering the precum that managed to drip down his thighs with his finger, Jongin lathers it up with his tongue to get a taste of the beautiful boy that he has been eyeing for months. Oh, how Jongin wished he had confessed much sooner.

“H-hyung, please.” He moans with his finger still in his mouth. Besides the whimpers and moans of both boys, the only sound that echoes in the alley is the sound of skin slapping against each other. At the beginning, Jongin had been worried about other students finding their way behind the buildings, but now he almost relishes in the fact that someone might actually catch them.  

With quivering thighs and a final thrust, Kyungsoo releases his tight grip on the other’s cock and both boys moan out in release at the same time. Thick white streaks mark the brick wall in front of Jongin while Kyungsoo paints Jongin’s ass and thighs with cum. Feeling the slick of Kyungsoo’s release drip down his thighs and onto his uniform pants that are pooled at his ankles, Jongin continues to pant through his orgasm with his face smashed against the wall.

Giving himself time to catch his breath, Kyungsoo is still pressed firm against Jongin’s back when footfalls are heard from the direction of the school. “Shit!” Kyungsoo hisses as he pushes himself off of Jongin’s back and fumbles for his boxers and jeans that got discarded on the dirty floor.

“Kim Jongin! Get your shit together, someone’s coming!” he whispers through gritted teeth as he scrambles down to pull up Jongin’s pants.

Finally snapping out of his stupor, Jongin is no longer excited about the prospect of getting found out. Frantically grabbing at his pants as he fumbles with his belt, he can feel the fabric of his trousers sticking to the inside of his leg from the cum that still drips down.  

With a harsh tug on his wrist, Jongin is pulled out of the alleyway. Back in the sunlight, he looks down and takes in the frazzled appearance of Kyungsoo, whose hair comically sticks up out of place, a very unusual and different look from the usually tidy and well-kept boy. 

After a few minutes of running in the opposite direction of the sounds of the incoming students, the boys finally slow down to catch their breath at the entrance of the sports storeroom situated away from the main school buildings, on the side of the sports oval. Back to reality, there is a sense of awkwardness in the air, as neither boy can maintain eye contact longer than a second.  Looking every bit of out of place, with Kyungsoo’s dark hair a birds nest and lips recently, and  _ obviously _ , well kissed and Jongin’s ruffled uniform and slightly grazed cheek, a small chuckle escapes the taller boy which manages to break the awkward silence and soon Kyungsoo breaks out in a mad grin and joins Jongin with low rumbling laughter. 

“So…is that a yes then?” Jongin questions while reaching over to pat down Kyungsoo’s messy hair softly.

Flinching slightly, as he expects a punch to the shoulder or even a sarcastic “ _ we’re done _ ” from the smaller boy, his eyes widen in shock before closing in contentment as Kyungsoo leans forward to grab his waist and pulls him in for a gentle kiss. Moving his arms to wrap around Kyungsoo’s waist to pull him in even closer, Jongin can’t help but think about the fact that Kyungsoo has made, yet _ again _ , another 180 degree change. From the Kyungsoo that roughly shoved him against the wall, to the shy and gentle boy that now runs his hands through his hair and kisses him softly, Jongin has to admit that he loves every bit of both equally. 

True to his word, Kyungsoo had not exposed Jongin’s secret to anyone at school later that day. But then again, why would he when he now gets to enjoy their secret touches between classes, as Jongin’s arms find their way around his small waist at every possibles moment, when nobody is looking.  

“Hands off….or we’re  _ done _ ” Kyungsoo threatens, without any real spite, as he tries to control the blush and smile that keeps finding itself on his face. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment cause we love all your feedback.


End file.
